


Emotions ou vérité

by Nelja



Category: FF (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Ableist Language, Community: ladiesbingo, Confessions, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Future Foundation, Mentions of Cancer, Romance, Small Adventures, Truth or Dare, Underage Kissing, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Maximoff a rejoint la Future Foundation et, avec le temps, sa relation avec Valeria a évolué - tout en restant étrange, parce que c'est Valeria.</p>
<p>La plupart des enfants de la Future Foundation apparaissent dans des tout petits rôles, ainsi que Katie Power et Amadeus Cho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions ou vérité

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Marvel Comics. Ecrit pour le théme "Confessions" de ladiesbingo.

"Non ! Le bouton vert, puis le bleu, puis le jaune ! Tu es quoi, attardée mentale ?"

Luna resta interdite devant cette explosion de colère. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait détruit la machine.

"Valeria," murmura doucement Onome, "Luna est ici depuis trois jours seulement, et n'a pas de formation scientifique. Il est normal qu'elle fasse des erreurs."

"Et puis," lança Alex Power, "n'utilise pas le terme 'attardé mental' comme insulte. C'est très offensant."

Luna put voir la colère redoubler en Valeria Richards, une aura rouge, non comme du sang mais comme de la rouille. Avant qu'elle explose, elle s'interposa, fit un pas vers elle.

"Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?" demanda-t-elle - de façon formelle, pour qu'une gamine de quatre ans de moins qu'elle n'aille pas en plus insulter sa grammaire. "Dis-le moi !"

Valeria hésita. Sembla presque embarrassée. Jeta un oeil vers le reste de la classe - qui attendait la réponse avec autant de curiosité que Luna ; elle n'était pas seule à ne pas comprendre, au moins.

Valeria finit par se jeter à l'eau. "Je vais répondre, parce que tu as demandé comme une personne civilisée." Sa voix prit de l'assurance. "Tu peux voir mes émotions, et pour cette raison, tu te comportes comme si tu me connaissais. Ne présume pas de ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas mes sentiments ! Je suis plus que cela. Ils ne sont qu'un coproduit accidentel."

"Alors ta colère contre moi n'est pas très importante ?"

C'était un sourire ironique, en coin, mais c'était quand même le premier que Valeria lui adressait. "Pas très importante."

"Aussi," conclut Luna, "je n'ai pas l'impression de te connaître ou de te comprendre du tout."

"C'est bon à savoir." répondit Valeria en souriant un peu plus largement.

* * *

Tout commença quand Bentley se moqua de la couleur de la robe de Tong, en l'appelait "parfaite pour une soirée entre filles".

Katie Power, qui venait visiter son grand frère, ne connaissait pas bien Bentley. Elle n'avait pas appris que ce genre de remarques, comme le satanisme, avaient pour but de se trouver une place dans ce monde. Aussi, elle réagit vivement, en s'exclamant que Tong serait totalement invitée à une soirée entre filles si elle en avait envie, et qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à cela.

Et comme Tong manifesta un acquiscement timide à l'idée, tout fut lancé.

Les soirées entre filles n'étaient pas un concept courant chez les Uhari, les Moloids, à la cour royale Inhumaine ou - manifestement - dans le Baxter Building. Même Onome avait peu d'expérience de comment cela se passait aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Ce fut donc Katie qui endossa le rôle d'organisatrice, et confia à chacun son rôle.

Luna empila des coussins et décora la pièce.

Onome prépara des crêpes.

Katie apporta sa sélection de CD et de DVD.

Valeria installa de nombreux pièges et systèmes de sécurité pour empêcher les garçons de les espionner, aidée en cela par Vil et Tong qui lui indiquaient les ruses les plus plausibles de leurs frères.

Puis Katie sortit ses DVD de Disney, et, après une longue délibération - L'Atlantide ne ressemble pas du tout à cela, disait Vil. - Alors ils ont imité les pouvoirs de nos familles, et il n'y a que le méchant qui fait de la science, sans raison apparente ? protesta Valeria - elles se rabattirent sur _Mulan_.

Luna apprécia l'histoire, mais ce n'était pas le cas de certaines autres, Valeria en particulier, qui se rabattirent sur les crêpes. Aussi, Katie, au lieu de proposer un second film, suggéra une partie d'Action ou Vérité.

Elle dut expliquer les règles.

"Mais comment pouvons-nous être sûre que les gens vont vraiment dire la vérité ?" demanda Tong.

"Je suppose que c'est une question d'honneur." suggéra Onome.

"De toute façon, nous avons une empathe !" s'exclama Valeria en fixant Luna, qui rougit. "Elle peut facilement trancher les incertitudes."

"Je ne compte pas embarrasser publiquement quelqu'un qui veut protéger sa vie privée !" protesta Luna.

"Vous voyez ? En plus elle ne sait pas mentir. Elle est parfaite pour le rôle."

Cela commença lentement. Mais au bout de dix minutes, tout le monde choisissait les garçons les plus énervants (ou les plus mignons), se faisait prendre en photo en cosplay improvisé des différents professeurs, mettait trop de poivre dans ses boissons, voyageait dans le passé pour prendre des photographies de Lincoln dans son bain, et avait appris plus de sciences sociales Moloïdes et de biologie Uhari qu'ils auraient voulu. Luna, elle, avait traversé toute la salle sans toucher le sol une seule fois sur un défi de Vil, avait dénoué ses cheveux avant de les passer au gel pour assouvir la curiosité de Tong, et avait eu des détails précis sur ce qui s'était passé entre Katie et Franklin autrefois. Personne ne trichait.

Valeria était un démon à Action ou Vérité.

Elle choisissait toujours Vérité, et répondait aux questions les plus embarrassantes sans hésiter ni cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle était capable, sur la demande de Vil qui s'intéressait à l'anatomie humaine, de dire à quelle fréquence elle se curait le nez en donnant l'impression d'un graphe de probabilités. Quand Luna lui avait demandé son dernier mensonge, elle avait raconté sans honte comment elle avait dû promettre à ses parents qu'elle ne contacterait plus Doom sans leur autorisation. Quand Katie avait posé des questions sur les garçons qui lui plaisaient, elle avait parlé de Bentley avec une expression qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait gâcher un tour de ce jeu à demander de pareilles évidences.

Quand Valeria avait demandé à Katie pour qui dans l'assistance elle avait le plus d'affection, elle avait longuement bafouillé avant de citer Luna, et elles avaient ressenti toutes les deux le besoin de s'excuser pour ce choix. Mais quand Tong avait relancé la question à Valeria, ella avait cité Onome comme sa meilleure amie avec une grande fierté sur sa préférence.

"Quelle est la question la plus embarrassante qu'on pourrait te poser ?" avait demandé Onome, qui jouait plusieurs coups d'avance, pour l'équipe.

"Une question scientifique dont je ne connaîtrais pas la réponse," avait affirmé Valeria, du tac au tac, comme quelqu'un qui y avait réfléchi d'avance. "Je déteste ça." Et c'était la vérité.

Luna ressentit un frisson d'exaltation et d'inquiétude quand Valeria se tourna vers elle. Que pourrait-elle lui demander de plus révélateur ? Luna réalisa que lors de leur première confrontation, Valeria lui avait révélé le fond de sa pensée sur elle, mais que cela n'avait jamais été réciproque. Luna n'était même pas certaine de se sentir capable de répondre à une question aussi simple que "est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ?". C'était complexe.

Finalement, Luna pointa le doigt vers elle, est clama "Est-ce toi qui as fait un calin à ma peluche de licorne violette ce matin ? Elle était légèrement déplacée."

"Oui..." ne put que répondre Luna, abasourdie.

"Je le savais ! Elle est à moi."

Cela aussi, elle l'avouait sans honte. Peut-être pouvait-elle, parce qu'elle avait sept ans.

Luna aurait besoin de plus de temps pour finir de se demander si elle aimait bien Valeria. Peut-être, se demanda-t-elle un instant, Valeria l'avait-elle su.

* * *

"Ainsi, tu disais que tu peux utiliser ton pouvoir pour influencer autrui ?" demanda Valeria.

"Oui. Mais je ne le fais pas, d'habitude." Ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moment pour initier une telle conversation, dans la geôle de leurs adversaires d'un siècle douteux, mais après tout, cela faisait passer le temps. Le bruit des armures qui s'entrechoquaient - ils étaient prudents - permettait de ne pas craindre d'être entendues.

"Dommage."

Luna sourit. "Cet aspect-là de mon pouvoir ne te fait pas peur ?"

"J'étais un bébé !" se renfrogna Val, juste un peu. "Je ne te connaissais pas. Et puis, comme je te disais à l'époque, mes émotions ne sont pas vraiment moi. Mais en fait, c'est un pouvoir intéressant. Pourrais-tu, par exemple, convaincre les gardes de nous libérer ?"

"Peut-être." murmura Luna ; personne ne faisait attention à elles, occupés comme ils l'étaient à ouvrir leur machine à voyager dans le temps antique pour l'empêcher d'exploser. Pour eux, ils étaient deux jeunes filles qui avaient endommagé leur matériel mais s'étaient à peine défendues ; peut-être même une jeune fille et une petite fille.

Une petite fille pas si petite que ça qui observait chaque détail de ladite machine. (Au fait, elle n'exploserait pas. C'était juste bien imité.)

"C'est difficile à dire." continua Luna. "Je pourrais éveiller leur compassion, mais ils pourraient tout aussi bien nous apporter à manger... et puis de toute façon je ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas le plan. Ce sera juste au cas où ils deviendraient violents."

"Tu aurais pu les faire fuir avant qu'ils nous enferment."

"Oui, mais ils auraient donné l'alerte."

Valeria le reconnût, mais sans s'en contenter. "Ce serait plus amusant si nous pouvions nous libérer toutes seules avant que Cho arrive."

D'après ce que Luna avait cru comprendre, Valeria avait réussi à humilier Amadeus Cho en piratage informatique quand elle avait presque trois ans. Il en restait une sorte de rivalité entre les deux, qu'ils refusaient de rendre explicite, probablement par sens du ridicule.

"Tu t'es portée volontaire pour être prisonnière, comme moi, pourtant ?"

Valeria haussa les épaules "Entre cela et combattre un magicien, mon coeur balance. Je déteste la magie." Elle changea de sujet. "Pour revenir à ton pouvoir, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu t'y refuses sauf en cas de force majeure ? Je vois plein d'applications pas agressives du tout de ces capacités. Ne serait-ce que rendre les gens de meilleure humeur..."

"Quand j'étais une toute petite fille, j'ai voulu, avec mon grand-père. Il était furieux. J'ai compris, maintenant : lui considérait que ses émotions étaient une partie de lui. Une part importante. Je suis plus d'accord avec lui qu'avec toi - en ce qui concerne mes émotions à moi, en tout cas."

"Ton grand-père ? C'est _Magneto_ qui t'a appris à ne _pas_ abuser de tes pouvoirs ? Je peux comprendre son dégoût, vu son lien avec Xavier, mais..." Elle rit. "Je ne peux pas dire si c'est décevant ou épique. Personnellement, Oncle Doom m'aurait plutôt appris à utiliser mon intelligence pour influencer les autres, justement. Oh, nous avons une superbe famille."

Luna rit aussi.

Une seule famille à nous deux, pensa-t-elle. Proablement. J'ai même entendu dire que maman était sortie avec Johnny, quand ils étaient très jeune. Et ma tante Wanda est sortie avec Doom, que Valeria appelle son oncle.

"Dis-moi," demanda Valeria, "dans quelles conditions utiliserais-tu tes pouvoirs, en dernier recours ? Pour effacer des altérations déjà existantes ?"

"Certainement, oui !" s'exclama Luna. "Contre Psycho-man, ou ce genre d'adversaire... Et même si..."

C'est à cet instant qu'un petit caillou, lancé depuis un couloir, roula jusqu'à la machine.

Deux gardes se retournèrent en même temps, l'épée levée. Bien sûr, ils se heurtèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne furent pas blessés, mais l'un d'entre eux tomba en arrière, sur un troisième garde, l'assommant. L'autre garde, en reculant pour s'éloigner de ce gâchis, glissa sur le caillou, et tomba lui aussi en arrière en gesticulant, lâchant son épée.

Le quatrième courut vers la cellule, apeuré, pensant peut-être à prendre des otages ou des boucliers, jusqu'à ce que l'épée lachée lui atterrisse sur la tête. Il trébucha, et la clé qu'il tenait en main vint s'encadrer exactement dans la serrure de leur geôle. Il suffit à Luna d'un tour de clé pour se délivrer.

"Il est doué." grogna Valeria, avec réticence. "Crâneur."

"Quelle partie ?" demanda Amadeus.

Valeria lui désigna une des pièces au coeur du complexe mélange de rouges, de sceaux et de produits alchimiques qui constituait la machine. Amadeus s'en saisit, et ils regagnèrent leur propre machine avant même que les gardes aient eu le temps de retrouver leurs esprits, et s'enfuirent par le tunnel mis en place par les Moloids.

Les autres les rejoignirent. Leur but n'était pas de blesser le mage en quoi que ce soit. Juste de l'empêcher de continuer ses emprunts dans le temps, qui avaient troublé les recherches archéologiques encore plus que Kang et les Avengers ne l'avaient jamais fait, et risquaient un jour de propager des maladies mortelles à une autre époque.

"Si tu étais en danger," dit Luna alors que leur machine vrombissait, ramenant la Future Foundation à son époque principale, "je n'hésiterais pas un instant, tu le sais." Elle hésita avant de rajouter. "Si n'importe lequel d'entre nous était en danger." Mais elles étaient proches, équipières souvent, et en ce moment voisines de fauteuils. Si jamais on avait dit à Luna, le premier jour, que la personne avec qui elle aurait le plus d'affinités dans la Fondation serait Valeria Richards...

"Ce n'est pas une grande surprise, même si je dois t'en remercier." répondit Valeria avec son sourire entendu, un peu railleur, et son aura embarrassée. "Mais tu pourrais l'utiliser pour ton propre intérêt, de temps en temps. Ou même sauver des gens à l'avance, en influençant des personnes... je n'arrive pas à croire que pendant tout ce temps, je ne l'ai pas su !"

"Me proposes-tu de manipuler les gens pour leur propre bien ?" demanda Luna en plaisantant ? "Devenir une méchante pour le Plus Grand Bien ?"

"Comme ton grand-père ? Et pourquoi pas ? Si c'est nécessaire. Je le ferais, moi !"

"Pour plusieurs raisons... aussi parce que parfois tu as cette tentation. Tu fais quelques pas dans cette direction. Et je vois bien que sacrifier tes principes pour sauver quelque chose ne te rend pas heureuse du tout."

Valeria soupira. "He bien, disons que j'essaie de t'encourager à devenir maléfique comme vengeance, parce que tu m'as _fourbement_ empêchée de le faire, moi."

Même sur ce ton, c'était certainement plus sérieux que le reste de la conversation.

"Jamais !" protesta Luna. "Je te dis ça maintenant, mais je ne voulais pas t'influencer... j'espère que tu ne crois pas que j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir... non, je pense juste que tu n'as rien de mauvais en toi."

Valeria eut à nouveau un sourire narquois. "Tu vois ? TU VOIS ? Tu le fais encore ! Ne dis pas de choses gentilles comme cela. C'est si embarrassant..."

* * *

"Je ne veux pas mourir." pensa Luna, avant que tout explose.

Elle se réveilla avec l'impression que son corps était cassé en mille morceaux. Elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé, le piège, le faux message de détresse d'un inhumain en plein désert, l'attentat par un terroriste qui haïssait à la fois les mutants et les inhumains et la voyait comme un symbole, la bombe qu'il avait mise à détoner et ne pouvait plus arrêter même si elle le forçait, sa fuite trop courte, la brûlure de sa chair.

Elle douta s'être réellement éveillée. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Valeria se tenait à ses côtés.

"Tu m'as veillée longtemps ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas vraiment. J'avais prévu quand tu allais te réveiller."

"Je suis encore en vie ?" demanda Luna. Cela semblait difficile à croire.

Valeria hocha la tête. "Dragon Man est allé te chercher dans les radiations. Cela lui a fait mal, mais je l'ai réparé. J'ai harcelé Frankin jusqu'à ce qu'il soigne tes brûlures - pour être honnête, cela n'a pas été long. Et pour moi... il est possible que j'aie inventé un remède contre le cancer."

"Pour me sauver ?" demanda Luna.

"Bah. C'était une occasion. Il était plus que temps que l'un d'entre nous s'y mette, de toute façon. J'aurais dû faire cela avant." Puis, d'un ton plus sérieux. "J'ai eu vraiment peur de ne pas finir à temps."

"Merci." murmura Luna. Elle ressentit un élan d'affection, plus encore que d'habitude. Mais comment Valeria, si forte et si touchante en même temps, pouvait-elle même exister ? "Je n'aurais pas dû... comment as-tu su ?"

"Tu ne devrais pas écouter les appels de détresse des inconnus. Et je ne devrais pas pirater ton historique quand tu disparais. Enfin, je le referais, bien sûr. Moral ou pas. Et puis..."

Elle hésita. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Luna demanda. "Et puis ?"

"Je suis intelligente, je sais, et pourtant j'ai eu une idée stupide. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle ne l'est pas, mais j'ai peur que tu la trouves stupide..."

Luna ne répondit pas, attendant ce qui pouvait faire hésiter Valeria Richards.

"Je veux dire, ce serait illégal. Ce n'est pas le problème, après tout, nous avons piraté les ordinateurs du Pentagone et volé des artefacts alien et je suis sûre que la façon dont je récupère mes mp3 n'est pas très légale non plus." La joie de Valeria à son réveil devenait peu à peu de l'inquiétude, et Luna était sûre qu'elle aurait compris ce qui se passait si elle ne venait pas de se réveiller d'un long coma, et d'avoir encore une surprise à l'arrivée. "Mais c'est que suis trop jeune, ou toi trop vieille, quinze et dix-neuf, et puis de toute façon, comment cela pourrait-il marcher ? Je suis arrogante, manipulatrice, et je déteste ce que je ne comprends pas, et toi... toi, tu es incapable d'arriver à l'heure, et je te soupçonne de considérer que la science n'est pas très importante, et... aussi, tu es parfaite."

"Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?" demanda Luna, abasourdie.

Valeria fut un instant soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à le dire, puis à nouveau angoissée de ne pas avoir eu de réponse.

"Tu sais," reprit-elle à toute vitesse avant même que Luna ait pu assimiler les conséquences, "je comprendrai si tu n'aimes que les garçons. Ou rien du tout. Ou si tu ne m'aimes pas, moi, parce que, c'est normal. Cela pourrait tourner mal. La moi du futur ne t'a même pas mentionnée, tu ne semblais pas lui manquer, et cela me fait peur. Par contre, si tu veux des enfants un jour, ça ne serait pas un problème, je suis capable de faire une machine pour mélanger les ADN en trois heures à peu près, mais..."

"C'est oui !" interrompit Luna. "Pour sortir ensemble, pas pour les enfants, je veux dire pas tout de..."

Valeria lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. Luna, bien entendu, savait que Valeria éprouvait de l'affection pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu savoir quelle forme, par crainte ou par respect, elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il y aurait tant de feu dans son coeur.

"Mais tu es peut-être encore fatiguée." soupira Valeria, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se rappeler un détail contrariant.

"Cela ira mieux bientôt. Si je te connais bien." répondit Luna. "Dis-moi, est-ce que 'sortir ensemble' doit être entendu au sens classique ? Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi à un spectacle de ballet, par exemple ?"

"Je déteste le ballet !" protesta Valeria.

"Pas du tout !" contesta Luna. "Tu fais juste croire que tu détestes ça, parce que cela ne correspond pas à ton image d'aimer autre chose que les grandes orgues et Wagner."

"J'avais oublié les inconvénients d'avoir une petite amie à laquelle je ne pouvais pas mentir." dit Valeria avec un sourire heureux et fier qui démentait ses paroles. "D'accord pour le ballet. Par contre, puisqu'on parle de mon image... cela me plairait beaucoup si tu ne racontais pas à tout le monde l'épave émotionnelle que j'ai été pendant que je te faisais ma déclaration..." Elle rougit.

"Bien sûr !" Luna se rappela quelque chose. "A supposer qu'Amadeus ou quelqu'un d'autre ne l'ait pas enregistré."

Valeria eut un sourire de victoire "Evidemment qu'il a essayé de le faire. Mais c'est déjà effacé."

* * *

"Tu sais," murmura Valeria à Luna, "quand je disais que je ne suis pas mes sentiments... ou qu'ils ne sont pas moi... peu importe... il est possible que j'aie cité une propriété temporaire qui ne se reporte pas sur l'entièreté de mon existence..."

"Je t'aime aussi." répondit Luna.


End file.
